The Beginning of Ani And Dev
by kaqo
Summary: Set after Devlin asking Irial whether he's allowed to take Ani away from Huntsdale.
1. Chapter 1

She felt save in his embrace even though she knew how dangerous he was. Everyone else would tell her how stupid she was to trust him because the High Queen's Bloodied Hands wasn't someone to trust. Yet he comforted her in a way that only Irial could match and she was ready to give up everything to make this feeling last. Because of his strength he could abide her draining touch for a while. Because of his power in court he was feared by most fey. And because of his beauty she couldn't take her eyes off him.

He hadn't told her why he'd found her. In fact, he hadn't told her anything but closed his arms around her immediately, keeping her from running away. She knew he'd found her by tracking with blood. The droplet she'd shed in the club that night when they'd first seen each other was enough for him to find her everywhere she went. It was a question of time until she'd see him again and that day had eventually come. His solid body was like a wall that shielded her from all the evil outside of his realm. It didn't only make her stay, everything else seemed sort of distant. She wouldn't let him go, let her be vulnerable again. Despite knowing how foolish her behavior was she also felt that it was not right. Nothing was right. Bananach had ordered Seth's and Niall's deaths. Unless she did the deed she'd die. Not even Devlin could save her then, could he? At least he was the brother of War and Reason.

No matter which decision she made, it'd cost someone's life. It was impractical to suppress the thought. She had a hard time to relax lately not even he could help her to do so.

Finally, she broke the silence. "What do you want from me?"

He looked down on her. His emotions were locked behind a wall and his face was unreadable, yet his words were kind and warm. "I want to keep you safe from both of my sisters. Sorcha wants your death and Bananach wants your peculiarity."

"My court will provide my guard." She refused to separate from the Hounds. She wasn't all in yet and should be taken away again, that was not of her interest. Responding to her refusal, he closed his eyes, laying all of his conviction into his next words.

"Ani, no one can keep you safe if not me. Sorcha ordered your death long ago and I've spared you. Bananch believes I'm on her side now. Trust me." She already did. She believed every single word he'd said. While he talked, his arms closed slightly closer around her. And suddenly, be broke away.

"Sorry, I can't control it." She felt guilty for taking away his energy. Now there was no reason to fear him anymore, he could barely stand. "Seth will take care of you. I'm leaving." The thought of leaving him again made her heart ache, still she wasn't one to run away from the danger that awaited her. Before he could say anything else, she was out the door and gone. Seth who'd sat at the other end of the room rose and brought some of the silvery liquid that'd bring some of his power back. "You can't catch chaos, brother. You can lure her though."

Devlin sank onto the couch and sipped the draught. His thoughts were tangled and his emotions at the verge of breaking through. Nobody had been able to shake him like this over centuries. Ani could. For him every aspect of her was worth keeping her alive. The question was if she was worth betraying Reason and fighting War.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsettled as she was she fled from the mere safety that had just been offered to her. As soon as she was out of the periphery of the ranks other fairies came in sight. Most didn't pay any attention to her and for that she was grateful. They couldn't undo the emptiness she felt since the moment she'd left Devlin. Those who knew her, however, kept distance between them because they, as well, could feel the Hunt as she passed with a fierce pace. She was not sure where she'd got. Usually, Irial was the one who'd help her out but is wasn't restlessness that unsettled her at the moment. It was insecurity.

She wanted Devlin and she had felt that he wanted her. They belonged together, of that she was sure. Being bound was what caused difficulty, after all. Admitting that she wanted to be with the High Court's Assassin would mean abandoning her court and her family; something she could hardly bear. Leaving as an attempt at keeping her alive wouldn't keep them safe anyway. Irial would do his best but if something happened, Ani wouldn't be there and she would never let herself forgive her guilt then.

Running at inhuman speed calmed her a little. As she passed a blooming park, she stopped. Ash was sitting at a fountain, talking to a water fey. Both watched her approaching and tensed in natural response. Children of the Hunt always meant trouble. Several meters in front of them Ani came to an halt and waited for their reaction.

"Daughter of Gabriel, Dark Court fairy, what is your intention here?" Ash had come to stand in front of her and now faced her with anxiety. Usually, the Dark Court hat little to do with the Summer Court, if it happened though there had to be solid reason. That Ani was not there at the behest of her king was unthought-of.

"I am looking for…" Ani paused. She didn't want to appear weak, so looking for Seth would be the right answer to distract from her own reasons. Despite knowing the possible consequences, she said "I am looking for your advice, Summer Queen."

"Is it that your not here in your king's name, then?" Ani nodded, letting the propriety fall and sitting down next to Aslinn who had taken her place on the fountain's stones again. "How can I help you, Ani? I barely know about what is going on in your court of late. Tell me if it is threat to the Summer Court as well."

Ani shifted a little, watching the water splashing but ignoring the water fey at the other side of the fountain. Even if Ani didn't seem menacing, she wouldn't leave her queen alone with a fairy of discord. "Bananach wants me. She ordered something I cannot do for her but if I don't she'll kill me. The High Court's Assassin has come to take me away and make me safe. I don't know his intentions but I feel that we belong together. Yet I cannot leave my family unprotected." She rushed the words, suddenly wondering why she consulted the Summer Queen and not her former king. Maybe because Ash had a difficult time herself when she had to decide between Keenan and Seth.

"I only can fathom how you must feel, Ani. If there's a tie to the new fairy in your life, you can hardly avoid him and you shouldn't either when he's to keep you safe. He probably wants to take you away because he doesn't want to face his sister." Ash clearly avoided the topic of family. She knew how difficult it was to leave everything behind and start something new. Not knowing whether they're alive was only adding to the already unbearable weight. Finally, she said "I think fleeing is not the right option. There must be another solution." And with that there was nothing more to say. It was exactly what Ani had thought before.

"I thank you for your time, Summer Queen." Ani stood and started walking away. Water splashed as the water fey moved back to her place next to the Aslinn. Resuming her earlier pace, it didn't take her long to be at Irial's to tell him her decision. It wouldn't change anything but his knowing about Devlin was inevitable nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Irial wasn't there but Ani insisted on waiting for him. She paced through the parlor and finally sat down on the divan where she fell asleep after hours of waiting. In her dream she was asleep as well and the wolves surrounded her as to protect her from any threat while she was unaware of the world around her. They prowled the room and laid down on the floor around her. Their eyes gleamed observantly.

The door opened and despite Ani's expectations Devlin stood there. Immediately, the wolves blocked his way to Ani and snarled at him menacingly as if they were a threat to him. In truth, she didn't believe that they could harm him anyhow. What was making her nervous was that she couldn't move, couldn't wake. And then there was Rae on the other side of the room. The wolves, however, didn't notice her due to her diaphanous appearance. Additionally, she didn't have an odor or make any sounds as she floated over to Devlin. He, apparently, did see her because she was looking pointedly at her and he seemed happy to see her. They embrace each other like a couple and then they kissed passionately. It hurt to see him with another woman than her but she couldn't do anything about it. Both seemed totally oblivious to Ani and her growling wolves

"Ani, love." It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her dream anymore. Blinking, she could see Irial standing over her, watching her with a worried expression. "I'll make some coffee and then we'll talk." As he walked away, Ani sat up and tried to make sense of her dream. Rae and Devlin didn't know each other, at least, Rae had never said a word about him. This was also the first time in a dream that she had not been able to talk to Rae, to animate her body at all.

When Irial returned, he said "I'm sorry for making you wait this long. I was out of town and had to finish that before returning home even if I hurried when Niall called and told me that you were waiting." She wasn't angry about that, only glad that he was finally there. "I'm fine, really. At last, I've rested a little." She lowered her head to his shoulder, taking in his scent and closing her eyes again. _Home._

"Tell what happened."

She wasn't sure how he would react but she knew that she could trust him and that he wouldn't chastise her for her decision. "The High Queen's Bloodied Hands offered his protection to me and I fled. I don't want to leave Tish and Rabbit unprotected, yet I… I feel tied to him. "

"You know that we could keep your siblings safe. We have done that over all these years and Bananach hasn't tried to hurt any of you, ever." He words sounded confident but Ani knew that he knew that the situation was different now. As soon as Bananach learned that Ani wasn't going to carry out her order, she would try and, probably, would succeed in harming someone. Despite herself, Ani wasn't in the mood to argue with Irial. What he'd said, he'd said to assure her and she wasn't going to fight against his care for her. "I cannot lose them. You know that."

"Yes, I know. You should know that they're my family as well. I care for them almost as much as I care for you and Niall. I'd rather confront Bananach myself than let anyone of you get hurt." The worry on his face was replaced by softness. Niall always brought that look on his face even though he'd only mentioned his name. When he noticed Ani's gaze on his face, he tugged her closer and held her in a very protective way. _He wants to hide his emotions from me._

"What about Devlin?" Ani prompted. Discussing the safety of her family was no use but they hadn't talked about the situation concerning Devlin yet. She wanted to be with him. He was the only other fairy except Irial who could hold her like this and make the world around her vanish. With him she felt as home as with Irial and that meant something. Irial, however, felt uncomfortable with this topic. He shifted slightly to look at her face again. He was undoubtedly reading her thoughts from it when he reached out and cupped her chin. "I want you to be happy. The only thing I want more is you to be safe. Apparently, The High Court's Assassin means both for you so I don't see why you should stay away from him. I'll only ask you to be careful." Ani lost cohesion of Irial's words while she stared into his dark eyes, and moved unconsciously closer to him. When he was only a breath away, he closed the last bit of space between them and kissed her softly. She kissed back hungrily, drinking down his power as he was also letting her taste his emotions. It was nourishing but for neither of them it was simply business. Irial was pure temptation for Ani and he cared for her a lot.

When Irial broke away he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. Then he stood and walked over to the window. Peering through it, he told her "We have a visitor."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is it?" Ani could sense the tension building up between Irial and their visitor who had probably noticed that he was watched. There weren't many fey who would come to Irial's house if they weren't invited or belonged to the Dark Court. So he had to be cautious and strong.

Irial turned around, facing Ani. "What do you think?" He said with an edge of annoyance. And then he added "Your hero is here to ask for my permission to take you away again." It was obvious that Irial didn't appreciate Devlin coming to his house, at least, not for private reasons. A moment later there was a knock on the front door and it opened with a squeak. Ani could hear it as if she was standing next to it. This house was infused with magic only Irial could wield; it obeyed him. Steps became louder on the tiles, approaching the parlour. Their guest hesitated in front of the big white door. Maybe he expected it to open automatically as well.

"Come in." Irial now sounded all business like. His voice was a little bit lofty and he had come to stand near the settee where Ani was sitting. With a swing the door opened and Devlin entered with graceful but slow, human-like steps. "I am grateful for welcoming me in your house, Irial."

"What is your interest in the mortal world, Bloodied Hands?" Knowing people's intentions didn't mean you wouldn't ask them again. Ani felt nondescript for not being greeted but then she also wanted to have the answers and stayed silent.

"Could I talk to you alone again?"

Irial and Ani exchanged a brief glance then she got up. She passed Devlin without sparing him a look and closed the door behind her. Despite going upstairs or roaming through the house she left it, heading down the street. Whatever they had to talk about Irial would let her know and if not it was none of her business. Yet, she felt hunted again. On her way a few Ly Ergs passed but they didn't seem to bother with her. Ani kept her pace quick nonetheless. As she reached the industrial area where Seth lived in his train, hardly any fey were around anymore. The train came in sight but there was no light coming through the windows. Dusk had come and the clouds supported darkness down here on earth.

Ani came to a halt when a strange odour hit her. Bananach. "Shit."

War was standing a few meters from her, blood dripping from her hands. The last vicitm obviously was not dead for long. Her black, feathery wings spread widely, blocking Ani's view to the rest of the place. A smirk on Bananach's told Ani that she must look horrified. "Little pup. Why are you out on your own tonight? Seth is with my sister again and your beloved Hounds are not around. You shouldn't be too careless in these times of, well, War."

"What do you want?" Suddenly they were surrounded by more red-palmed Ly Ergs as if Bananch needed a back up in case Ani fought back. She hardly would be strong enough, let alone as much out of her mind. Bananach went on.

"I would like to you to inform me about your progress of your task. As long as Seth is away you surely cannot hurt him but Niall is still in town. Just as your beloved family, I guess." War was smiling light-heartedly. Ani couldn't hold back. Threatening her family always made her furious.

"Don't dare touching them!"

"I won't if you do what is asked of you, little Ani. Please don't let me wait much longer. I am a really impatient person when it comes to bloodshed, you know." And with that, War launched forward pushing Ani back against the brick wall of the train station building, stabbing her with her talon-tipped fingers. Pressing her mouth to Ani's ear, she mouthed with hot breath "Don't let me wait!" Then she let go and she and her retinue vanished into the forthcoming night. Ani sank to the ground, blood pouring from her side and the bare skin that had split open due to the thrust against the wall . It didn't hurt as much as the thought of losing her family though. She started to wail and forgot about the world around her.


End file.
